CatDog
CatDog '''are the titular characters of the popular Nickeloden series. They share a body with one head at each end and no tail or hind legs. Biography '''Cat Cat is the smarter, more clever, and more cunning of the two. He often devises evil plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. He is the "underdog" of the two. Life has been hard for the both of them, as they have been shunned by society due to their awkward appearance, but Cat always seems to get the short end of the stick in the situations, especially faced with the Greaser Dogs. He doesn't like garbage trucks and balls. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat has a "Crush" on Shriek. In one episode, Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him (Only to wind up getting pounded by the aggressive poodle). Cat desires fame and fortune and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. Cat is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite, eating healthy, organized, and clean. When Lola moved to Nearburg Cat was seen trying to eat a muffin and a donut. He is a stickler for rules and, like most cats, is aquaphobic. He is also obsessed with jet skis, once stating that he would sell his soul for one. Cat is 26 years old and has the blood type A+. Despite his sophisticated personality, Cat also has a dark side which is seen lots of times. Whenever he snaps, Cat becomes a ruthless, psychopathic maniac who even the Greasers are scared of once they see what he is capable of doing (especially his stress-induced, superhuman strength, evident when he destroy the Greasers' monster truck with a single punch). Cat's catchphrase is "TERRIFIC," said in a negative tone. He usually says this when something bad happens. Dairy gives Cat gas. Cat and Dog are finally reunited with their parents in CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery. Dog Dog is one of the two main characters in CatDog. Dog is the more happy-go-lucky and more naïve of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. He is a American Foxhound who is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is a typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his dysfunctional brain, Dog is usually the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when Cat and Dog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. Dog is the typical animal. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garbage. Much to Cat's dismay, he leaves a mess everywhere he goes. According to the series finale, Dog remembers what their parents were like (ex.: "Mom's four eyes; Dad's slimy green skin.") He is also 26. Dog's catchphrase is "HI HO DIGGETY," and he usually says this when he is excited about something. He is an American Foxhound/Jack Russell Terrier mix. Dog is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Clifford. More recently, the two have found a baby abandoned on their doorstop and take her in and adopt her as their very own child, both acting as her new fathers as she is a hybrid a lot like them. Trivia *Dog is Cat's younger brother. *He is allergic to lobster. He also cant eat pecan pie as he got a condition where a tree full of pecans grew on his head according to dog strange condition. *Even though Dog has very low intelligence, he was able to graduate high school and get a driver's license while Cat for some reason never accomplished them until he was an adult. **This brings up suspicion that Dog is actually smarter than he seems and is an idiot savant. *A running joke of the series is that Dog is more commonly favored than Cat, who is hated by the town. Along these lines, Dog is much more lucky than Cat. (Perhaps because he is easier to please.) *Dog's voice is Tom Kenny, who also voices Spongebob Squarepants *He also played baseball as a child in the theme song. *He also likes to eat garbage. *He also has a special bone and he also had one as a baby in theme song. *He also had perfect because of Cats eating habits according to the episode teeth for two and He messed up cats teeth by eating trash all the time. *He also has a diary in curiosity kills the cat. *He also did well in Clown school according to the episode Send in Catdog. *He also like Taco depot restraint with Cat according to the All you cant eat episode. *He also liked the Moldy cheese Moose and the ribs at the rancid rabbit rib room place according to Sumo Enchanted evening. *In Workforce Episode he is shown to be Prize Stuffer for Kavity Krunch Cereal. *Cat is the older brother to Dog. *Despite being intelligent, Cat never graduated high school as a kid, although this was due to physical ed where he never was able to climb a rope to ring the bell, making him a laughing stock to the point of leaving school in shame. This still doesn't make sense because if he didn't graduate, Dog wouldn't have graduated either. Although he was shown to be in a graduation cap and gown as teen in the theme song. *He drives well, but Dog has a driver's license while Cat for unknown reasons doesn't have one even though Dog is never seen driving any motor vehicle. *The likely reason Cat became greedy and selfish and short tempered was probably due to being treated like an underdog and never earning respect from anyone, making him not care for almost anyone with the exception of his brother Dog who always did his best to cheer him up and love him no matter what, which sometimes brings out Cat's soft side. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:CatDog characters Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Hybrids Category:Cartoon Network characters